1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to new compositions of matter, and to normally liquid oleaginous composition containing the new compositions. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a novel class of tartarimides produced by the reaction of tartaric acid and certain primary amines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of carboxylic acids and/or their anhydrides, such as maleic and succinic acids, their derivatives such as amine salts, amides, amic acids, and esters prepared therefrom, have been well known as additives in lubricants and fuels for their corrosion and rust inhibiting properties. It was postulated generally that the substantial portion of the beneficial properties of such additives were derived from their acidic nature. Thus, dicarboxylic acids were reacted with fatty amines to produce the N-substituted amic acids (monoamides) as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,069. Similarly, .alpha.,.beta.-dicarboxylic acids were reacted with branched chain primary amines such as tertiary alkyl amines to produce the corresponding acidic reaction products for use as rust inhibitors in lubricants as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,309. The acidic reaction products of said 2,977,309 patent could be further reacted with long chain alcohols to prepare the corresponding ester products.
Amine salts of hydroxy aliphatic polycarboxylic acids have been prepared by the simple mixing of the amine with the acid either in the presence or absence of a solvent. Usually the amine is added in excess as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,429.
It is also well known that esters and acylated amines prepared from polycarboxylic acids and alcohols or amines are used as detergent or dispersant additives for lubricants and fuels. For a review of prior art patents concerned with such amine dispersants and detergents reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,892; 3,184,474; 3,219,666; 3,272,746; 3,307,928; 3,331,776; 3,341,542; 3,346,354; and 3,381,022.
Inasmuch as the additives referred to hereinbefore and those described in the foregoing references have been of benefit as evidenced from their acceptance as commercial additives in lubricants and fuels, some problems still exist, particularly in fuels. It appears that products prepared from polyamines function best as dispersants in fuels such as gasoline, but tend to form aqueous emulsions with water, which give rise to harmful deposits in engines as well as rust problems.
The tartarimides of the present invention provide a new class of additive compounds having improved properties in terms of rust inhibition, fuel economy, and dispersancy. They also impart squeal and friction reductions to a variety of oleaginous compositions. For clarity, the term "oleaginous composition" refers to a normally liquid organic fluid composition comprising a major proportion of (1) a lubricating oil, (2) a fuel oil, (3) a distillate fuel, or (4) a synthetic oil.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is a principal object of the invention to provide new tartarimide compositions and use of same as novel additives to a broad class of oleaginous compositions. Another object of the invention is to provide ways and methods of preparing such new tartarimide additives, and their effective utilization as rust inhibitors, dispersants and demulsifiers in fuel compositions. A further object of the invention is to provide new tartarimide additives for use in lubricant fluids such as automatic transmission fluid and power steering fluid for effective reduction in squeal and friction as well as improvement of fuel economy. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification.